


Eyes Full Of Stars

by hermajestythekaylor



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermajestythekaylor/pseuds/hermajestythekaylor
Summary: Taylor's smiling.For the first time in forever, Taylor's smiling.
Relationships: Joe Alwyn & Taylor Swift, Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift/Zoë Kravitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Eyes Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so, i've kind of wanted to write a "platonic jaylor" oneshot for a few weeks now and i was really inspired by the wonderful news we received today, like, i literally wrote this so quickly, i think it's a personal record for me. the jaylor element was inspired by @cascadeoceanwave's amazing jaylor lavender marriage oneshots that y'all should totally check out, they're really good!! anyway, 
> 
> in other news, i don't think i'll be starting a oneshot collection for Zaylor just yet, if at all, mostly because i'm preoccupied with dancing queen but also my own original work, like my ivy short story coming... eventually. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/series/2061351

“You’re smiling,” Taylor heard suddenly as she continued to gaze at her phone. Joe was looking at her with his head quirked and a small smirk on his face. “It’s that mystery girl, isn’t it? The one you were talking to on the phone the other night.” 

Taylor playfully glared at him before turning her attention back to her text messages. “No comment,” she told him with a false sternness as she took a quick picture of Benjamin, who was lounging near her. 

“It’s not a bad thing, babe,” he replied as he picked up Meredith. “It’s a good thing, isn’t it, Mere? Mommy’s all happy and excited again for once.” 

“That’s not true,” Taylor countered. “I’ve been excited about my new albums, excited about my rerecordings, excited about the tuna cake recipe I’m trying out for Olivia’s birthday…”

“Yeah, but this is a different kind of excited,” he observed. “Your eyes are shiny and there’s pep in your step and you’re humming more than usual. I haven’t seen you like this since… well, I haven’t seen you like this in a while. It’s nice.” 

It was not necessarily that Taylor did not trust Joe when it came to her love life. He had been there for her on that dreaded day in October 2018, when she had barely made it into her hotel room before the vodka began dribbling down her face and mingling with the tears marring her cheeks. But in terms of formality, she and her partner were relatively new, and Taylor did not want anyone to know about them just yet. Knowledge brought opinions, questions, and scrutiny, and for now, Taylor and her lover were just fine with their two minds operating as one, and the only input on their relationship being their own. 

Joe was aware she had been seeing someone, there were only so many times one could make up an excuse to sneak out in the middle of the night, and there were only so many mosquitos that could bite someone’s neck or the inside of their thighs before it became abundantly clear that those answers were a lie. But he trusted she knew what she was doing, he respected her privacy, and for that, he would know eventually. One of the first to know. He, along with the rest of the world, just did not know yet that the aforementioned “mystery girl” was actually Zoë Kravitz. Or that she and Taylor were celebrating their one-month anniversary of being “official”, with no strings, and no other people, attached. 

With other loves, with _Karlie _, it had been a ceaseless zigzag of doubts and questions about their relationship. It had been Karlie telling Taylor that someday- _someday _\- she would leave Joshua for her, and Taylor believing her. Taylor buying the most expensive bottle of champagne on the shelf to celebrate, Taylor spending hours cooking Karlie’s favourite dishes to comfort her after the breakup, Taylor putting on the nicest, most revealing lingerie she owned as an act of vulnerability in front of Karlie, to let the other girl know that Taylor was hers, undeniably so. And then it was Taylor having her heart broken when the paparazzi took pictures of a loving Karlie and Joshua walking around New York, hand-in-hand. It was Taylor alone on her kitchen floor brushing back tears when Karlie and Joshua posted saccharine comments about each other on social media. It was Taylor drunkenly cursing at the amaranthine sky when Karlie texted to let her know that she would not be coming over because Joshua had surprised her with a romantic vacation.____

____So, when Zoë told Taylor that she would be leaving Karl for her, it was difficult for Taylor to smile. It was difficult for the words to register in her mind- and for her mind to believe them. When she simply bowed her head in response, Zoë looked dismayed. “Is that not something you want? Are you having doubts about us?” She asked Taylor quietly, and Taylor knew well enough by now that the softness of her pretty voice was a cover for cracks and wavers that a louder tone would give away._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” Taylor said slowly in response. They were still adjusting to it. “I want to be with you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too,” Zoë said, much firmer now. “So, let’s do this, yeah?”_ _ _ _

____Taylor nodded, as if attempting to shake away the reminders in her head of the last flame that promised to put their relationship first. Zoë had sewn up most of her scars and wounds with a delicate touch, but some stitches burse and some gashes were still too heavy with blood to heal, and Taylor could not yet bring herself to believe it when Zoë promised her that she would leave Karl, even as she fell into the other girl’s embrace once more._ _ _ _

____She was eating breakfast with Andrea when the Google notification popped up. Just some toast and some orange juice that she almost spat out when she saw the news that Zoë Kravitz and Karl Glusman were officially divorced. Perhaps her reaction was extreme, given that she had known about Zoë’s decision since December, but it had felt like a fever dream until that moment. It felt like when Karlie kissed her and told her that she was going to end it with Joshua, and she spent the following days ensconced in her bedsheets, reaffirming her love for Karlie time and time again. She had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Zoë to break down in her arms and tell her that she was confused, and Karl was familiar, and she did not have it in her to just up and leave him. The following days would consist of self-deprecation and solitude for both parties, until Taylor forgave her. Then, a couple of months later, she expected that Zoë would bat around the suggestion again during a moment of lust, and Taylor would let her fantasize about a world where she was strong enough to leave him, and she was strong enough to cope when she did not._ _ _ _

____But that was not the case. Because staring right in front of her face was an article by 'People Magazine', generally one of the more reputable tabloids, she knew from Tree, detailing the finalization of Zoë’s divorce. Realistically, Taylor knew that she was around people, and therefore had to maintain composure before unwanted questions spilled out and onto her lap. But the small, quality photo of Zoë, _her _Zoë, beaming in the red-carpet picture they chose of her had a hopeful Taylor imagining that Zoë was just as excited about their future as she. And she had to know immediately.___ _ _ _

______“Gotta go, Mom,” Taylor said suddenly, almost tripping over the chair leg in her haste to leave the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What on Earth are-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve, um, I’ve got to- oh, ouch- I’ve got to talk to Tree. About the rerecordings. Big news, can’t wait, goodbye.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Andrea rolled her eyes at her daughter’s blatant lying, but Taylor did not notice because she was already rushing to her room, her finger hovering over the FaceTime app. It would not be enough for her just to hear Zoë, she _needed _to see her smile, her eyes, to hear that Zoë was just as elated about this development as she was. And unlike Karlie, who often “had to” neglect Taylor’s messages whilst she was in Joshua’s presence, her new girlfriend answered almost instantly, as if she had been thinking about Taylor too. Zoë did most of the talking that day, and Taylor mostly just kept her mouth wide open in pleasant surprise. It was only when Zoë teared up that her lips fell, and Taylor was able to choke out more than one sentence at a time. “Hey, hey, Zoë. What is it? Are you alright?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Taylor, I’m… so happy,” Zoë whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me too,” was her response. “I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you too,” Zoë said with a small grin, the shine of her lip gloss illuminated by glossy tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Four weeks later, and those midnight eyes and outstretched beam were still brightening up Taylor’s phone as Zoë sent her a silly selfie during a break for a photoshoot. Where Taylor had come to expect another man to come before her, and then for work to take precedence again, Zoë was messaging Taylor back, just as always, responding to everything from cat pictures to entire paragraphs about quarantine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re smiling,” Joe repeated, much more softly this time as Taylor’s eyes shifted back down to her phone, where three grey dots had emerged. “You’re smiling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And, yeah, Taylor realized quietly to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
